


My Angsty Soulmate AUs

by Jayteesee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, I have other fandoms too, I'm in love with the MCU, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cannot see any color until you touch your soulmate for more than 2 seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love is Blind (Matt Murdock/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not accepting requests. I'm just doing this because I had the idea. (You are more than welcome to read though!) :)

Matt always joked that blind people must not have a soulmate. The multiple descriptions of people's worlds "bursting into color" meant nothing to Matt- well, almost nothing. You agreed with him. Past tense. It wasn't until you led him through your apartment holding his hand that your world burst into color. His remained dark.


	2. Too Quick (Pietro Maximoff/Reader)

****You were walking down a busy New York sidewalk. Everyone was keeping their respectable "mate-distance" from each other. It was one of those things which made living in New York so inefficient. Your head was down trudging through your seemingly black and gray world when a sound like a gust of wind filled your ears. You looked up to see a blur racing at top speed towards you. You froze and cowered. Something collided with you, and you shut your eyes tightly. The scuffle only lasted for a few seconds, and when you opened your eyes, whatever it was was gone, but your world had changed. There was color everywhere spreading itself in front of you. You frantically turned around trying to find who it was that had touched you- who it was that was also frantically searching for the person who would change their lives forever. You did not see anyone. You ran back down the sidewalk to the junction of two streets. You closed your eyes, exhaled, and walked down one. Little did you know a silver-haired Sokovian speedster was running down the other.


	3. Just Kids (Peter Quill/Reader)

It was pretty rare for children to meet their soulmate. Mostly because children change so much by the time they are older, that to be perfectly matched with someone so early is nearly impossible. However, you and Peter were one of those rare instances. The first thing you had seen after you and Peter's hands had rubbed against each other while he let you listen to the tape in his Walkman was the red of his shirt. You two looked at each other in awe. Peter finally smiled. "Hey, Y/N, I gotta go to the hospital to visit my mom, but when I come back, I'll... um... I'll tell my grandpa about this," said Peter excitedly.

You nodded your head rapidly. "It's our secret 'til then," you replied, and you and Peter pinky sweared it.

He never came back.


	4. Memories May Fade (Bucky/Reader)

Bucky was just happy to be taken out of cryo. The year was 1973. It had been awhile. His mission was successful except he had used a civilian woman as a shield, and now he could see color. The red of the star on his metal arm. "I... I can see the different colors now," said Bucky quietly.

The doctors looked confusedly at him. "The color of the Hydra skull. I can see it," said Bucky hoping that maybe by some miracle of pity, they would let him look for his mystery woman.

The doctors continued to stare. "She made me feel different. The color reminded of me of something like... as if I was something else before the Winter Soldier. I don't know. I'm not making any sense," mumbled Bucky disappointedly.

An aged Doctor Zola sat in a chair across from Bucky. With the smallest bit of sympathy in his voice, he commanded, "Wipe him."

 


	5. Our Love Exceeds All Bounds (Leo Fitz/Reader)

"Jemma!" you heard a voice yell over the sandstorm.

"Fitz!" Jemma replied.

"Y/N, it's Fitz! We're getting off of here!" she exclaimed.

You ran towards the sound of Fitz's voice. "Keep going! I'm right behind you!" shouted Simmons.

Through the dust and sand you could barely make out a face, but you did see a hand. You grabbed it, and a few seconds later, you were suddenly aware of the blue hue of the planet you had been trapped on for years. You stretched your other hand to the side for Jemma's, but she was not there. You looked behind you and heard her scream. A familiar spacesuit had just grabbed her ankle. You let go of Fitz's hand, and kicked the suit as hard as you could. "Go! Jemma, run!" you shouted as she struggled free of It's grasp.

One color. Blue. For the rest of your life.


	6. Cupid's Arrow (Clint Barton/Reader)

"Alright, kid, nice and easy. Pull it back," instructed Clint to his son- soon to be your stepson.

"Good form," Clint complimented.

Cooper closed one eye aiming at the sky with his bow and arrow. Clint leaned against the house eating an apple. "I'm gonna go inside for awhile and use the bathroom. I'll be right back out," Clint said turning to go into the house. 

Cooper stayed with his arrow pointed towards the sky. You decided to pay Clint a visit. You had not seen your soulmate for two months so you decided to fly out to see him- quite literally. You had the unique ability of shape-shifting into a certain bird. It was not a specific kind. In fact, you were the only bird of whatever kind you were. However, you looked plain so most people left you alone. You came coasting over Clints farm. You let out a rather loud, disgusting squawk to let him know you were there. Your noise garnered the attention of Cooper.

You saw the boy, but you did not think anything of it. You swooped down to land somewhere near the porch when you felt a very sharp pain in your wing. The suddenness of the pain caused you to change form in midair, and you came falling down towards the ground before it all went dark.


	7. Opposites Attract (Erik Lehnsherr/Reader)

The lights shook and the glass shattered as the metal panes holding the windows crumpled. People were screaming. You were at a conference on what to do with the "mutant threat". You didn't consider it a threat at all; however, you were not really part of the meeting. You were an assistant to one of attendees. You had just backed away from the table when a hand grabbed your throat, and you found yourself flush against a man's body. Someone fired a gun, but as quick as it was fired, there was a bullet right in front of you. Your eyes shifted from the bullet to the rest of the room to make sure you were not dreaming, but when you saw the green of the plant in the back corner of the conference room, you knew it could be no dream. "One more move, and the girl dies," you heard the man say.

The bullet inched ever so closely to you. The man with the gun dropped it on the table, and everyone held up their hands. You turned your head slightly as the man's grip around your throat lessened. He and you looked at each other. "Mutant?" he asked softly so only you could hear.

"No," you replied your breath quickening.

The man released his grip on you completely. "You just had to be human," he said angrily with a broken sob before storming out the room.

The bullet dropped in front of you. You picked it up; somehow, you knew it would be the only thing left of the love you would never have.


	8. Red Blood (Grant Ward/Reader)

Ward grabbed you then let you go just as fast. You righted yourself still on guard. He was the traitor, yet somehow he was your soulmate. You blinked a few times as the color was overwhelming your senses, but there was one dominant color. Red. The red of the blood of all the people Ward had killed before you came in. "Y/N! Y/N! Can you hear me?" you heard Coulson shout over your earpiece.

Ward started laughing. "Yeah, it takes a while to get used to, right?" he asked.

"You've... you've experienced this before?" you asked.

"Yeah, I had a soulmate once- but then SHIELD killed her," he replied.

Ward slowly walked towards you. His hand cupped your cheek and slowly traveled down to your neck. You flinched, and suddenly his face grew hard. His hand suddenly grabbed your neck. You struggled against his grip gasping for air. Ward knew you were his soulmate. He just didn't care.


	9. The Power of Friendship (Foggy Nelson/Reader)

"Now, I don't want you to freak out, but... I... I have a guest," Matt told Foggy placing a hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, who?" asked Foggy with a smile.

"I don't want you to make a big deal out of it, but... well, she's been living with me for six months now," explained Matt hurriedly.

"You? Dating a girl for six months?" asked Foggy incredulously.

"Eight months," corrected Matt, "She moved in with me six months ago."

"This is amazing, man! Why didn't you tell me about her before?" asked Foggy.

"Because I didn't want you to go all 'That's amazing man!'," joked Matt.

"Okay, whatever, let's meet her, huh?" said Foggy reaching for the handle himself, but Matt tightened his grip on it.

"What?" asked Foggy.

"I... I think she's my soulmate," said Matt hesitantly.

Foggy knit his eyebrows together. Sure Matt couldn't see, but you would be able to... Unless... Matt opened the door and walked in briskly.

"Y/N!" he called taking off his jacket.

You showed up from around a corner. Your eyes did not meet Matt's. You felt the furniture around you. You were blind. You made your way towards where you heard Matt's voice, and Foggy noticed the scars around your eyes. "It happened during Fisk's explosions. An innocent bystander," explained Matt.

He took your hand to guide you closer to himself. "Y/N, I want you to meet my friend Foggy Nelson," said Matt guiding your hand out so Foggy could shake it.

"Pleasure to meet you. Matt's really head over..." Foggy's voice trailed off.

Matt's apartment wasn't as colorful as he had hoped so he could not tease him about it. That thought was quickly dismissed by the fact that Matt's girlfriend was his soulmate. "Foggy, you alright?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, man, I was gonna say how head over heels you were and all that, but I don't wanna embarrass you," said Foggy.

It was no lie. Matt could not tell. Foggy dropped your hand. You smiled at the comment, and Matt put an arm around your waist. "Aren't you guys perfect? I hope you stay together a long time," said Foggy.

Matt laughed. "I'm serious, man. I'm doing everything in my power to keep you guys together from date nights to counseling," said Foggy.

You joined Matt in laughing. You liked Foggy's sense of humor. "I'm gonna hold you to that promise," said Matt.

"Hey, I intend on keeping it," replied Foggy.

And he did. Foggy kept his promise- which meant avoiding you as much as possible.


	10. Memories May Fade Pt. 2 (Bucky/Reader)

The year was 1974. You were in your house looking over the mail when you heard the news reporter on the TV say your name. You whirled around to face it and saw the footage of that masked man with the metal arm grab you and hold you in front of him. The scariest and most heartbreaking moment of your life. The caption ran "The Masked Assassin's Mate: One Year Later". You were disgusted and promptly switched the television set off. That was ridiculous. You had been interrogated, psychoanalyzed... harassed just because this man just so happened to be your soulmate. 

You continued to sort your mail pulling out bills when you felt the presence of someone else. You looked up, and quickly backed up towards the desk leaning against your counter causing your filtered mail to go fluttering to the floor. You held out a box cutter in front of you. "Stay away from me!" you warned.

In front of you was the man with the metal arm. Your assailant... your soulmate. "Hello," the man said.

You remained silent. He stuck out his metal hand for you to shake. "Sorry. Wrong arm," he said putting out his flesh hand.

You shook it tentatively. "I saw your picture on the TV's. It jogged something in my memory so I tracked you here," the man explained.

"Oh. Right. Nice to... sort of meet you," you said tucking the box cutter in your pocket.

"Um, I like your house. It's very nice... and neat. Warm is the word I'm looking for. What's your name?" asked the man.

"Y/N," you replied.

"Okay. Y/N. My... soulmate?" the man asked awkwardly as if the words did not fit.

"Yes. What's you name?" you asked.

"I don't have one," replied the man.

"Liar."

"Don't have one."

"Tell me."

"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th Infantry Regiment," replied your soulmate, "I have no idea where that came from."

"Long name. Got a nickname?" you asked.

"I... Um... Buck... Buck-y?" he enunciated.

"Bucky?" you asked and then promptly started laughing.

"What's funny?" asked Bucky.

"It's cute, you know, for such a tough guy," you replied.

"Y/N, I gotta go," suddenly interjected Bucky.

"Why?" you asked.

"I have things to do," he replied.

Bucky very slowly approached you then ever so tenderly kissed you. He rested his metal hand on your cheek. "I don't know if I'll ever see you again," he said.

You looked up at home eyes wet with tears for the man you hardly knew. "Sorry. Wrong arm," he said before he left.

Bucky got back to Siberia twelve hours later. He was greeted with a punch in the face. "How dare you break direct orders!" shouted a Hydra soldier.

Bucky grabbed the man and threw him to the ground. "The mission is complete," he said through gritted teeth storming away.

Bucky was then shot with a special tranquilizer. "It's easier when you give in," said a voice. Bucky tried to hold on to the image of how you smiled when he had kissed you. "Soldier?" asked the voice.

It was Daniel Whitehall. "Ready to comply," replied Bucky.

"Good. Because you are to receive a beating from fifty of our best men," he said leaving as a group of men entered the room.

They promptly attacked Bucky. Kicking him, spitting on him, attacking him with the butts and barrels of their guns and with batons. When they stopped, Bucky was a heap of bloodied flesh. They dragged Bucky to the cryo container and roughly placed him inside. "Y/N," he whispered before the cold took him over.

"He's getting worse," muttered Whitehall, "We must find new methods of controlling him."


	11. Worlds Apart (Jefferson/Reader)

You watched the strange man silently as he was beheaded, then reattached, then sent away. As the guards led him past you, your hands brushed each other's, and you finally saw the brilliant color of Wonderland. You could tell the strange man could too by the bewildered look he gave you. He looked back at you as they dragged him away. Only in Wonderland could you be so near to your soulmate yet worlds apart.


	12. Cupid's Arrow Pt. 2 (Clint Barton/Reader)

Clint came back out to the sound of Cooper screaming. "I didn't know, dad, I didn't know," cried Cooper.

"What?" asked Clint jogging over.

He knelt down beside Cooper and shook his head. "No," he mumbled.

"Dad?" asked Cooper.

"No, no, no," he said picking you up.

Cooper's arrow still remained in arm. Clint brought you into the house into one of the guest bedrooms and laid you down. "Dad, I..." began Cooper.

"I told you to hold your stance! I didn't tell you to shoot anything!" shouted Clint.

"But dad-" began Cooper.

"But dad nothing! Go stand over there in that corner. I'll go get the med stuff," commanded Clint leaving a confused and upset, teary-eyed Cooper in the room with you.

You were still completely unconscious. Cooper stared at you angrily. You still must be alive. He wished he had killed you with that arrow for a moment, but he dim issued the thought. A minute later, Clint came back with some gauze and cloth. "Come on, Y/N," whispered Clint staring at you.

He carefully removed the arrow from your arm making sure to wipe the blood and stop as much bleeding as possible. A few minutes of waiting, and you let forth a groan, but still unconscious. Clint looked back at Cooper who looked dumbstruck yet fuming that he was being blamed for this. He honestly had no idea it was you. "You can go to your room now. I'll be there to deal with you shortly," said Clint sternly.

Cooper's mouth trembled as he began to cry, and he flew to his room.

* * *

You awoke during the night. Clint was sitting in a chair opposite your bed asleep. "Clint, baby," you whispered.

"Huh?" he mumbled, "Ah! You're awake!"

"Mmm, what happened?" you asked.

"Cooper accidentally shot you out of the sky. I'm so sorry, Y/N. Please do not get angry with me. I didn't know he-" began Clint, but you laughed a little shaking your head.

"So he takes after you?" you laughed.

"It's not funny, Y/N. You could've been seriously hurt- even killed," said Clint.

Suddenly your joyful expression turned into one of shock. "What? Sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Clint.

"I... I can't change," you stammered.

"What?" asked Clint, "You're not saying..."

"I can't change. I can't change back into my bird form."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 10k! I can't believe it! :)


	13. Some Secrets Are Best Kept Hidden (T'Challa/Reader)

It was another raid on Wakanda's vibranium. T'Challa was suited up as Black Panther. Thankfully, the group this time was small, and T'Challa had his police and military to back him up. The group had infiltrated the factory, and as Black Panther walked amongst the debris, he heard coughing and a voice calling for help. He quickly knelt down to see you. Your foot was caught in the midst of some twisted metal. He removed the metal and lifted you up. You looked at him, then fainted. You awoke in an underground bunker. "Lie back down," you heard a voice say.

You obeyed fearfully, but then you saw a figure come into view. "The Black Panther," you breathed, "It's you. Where are we?" you asked.

"Somewhere safe," he replied.

He walked closer with bandages and noticed your fear as he drew closer. The people of Wakanda knew the Black Panther was there to protect them. However, he did look quite menacing in his suit so he removed his "claws" exposing his real hands. "See. I'm a man. Despite what the legends may say," he said holding his hands up.

You visibly relaxed, and the Black Panther knelt beside you lifting your shirt. He felt around or broken bones and did not miss a beat in bandaging you when he saw the color of your skin. "What... Everything looks so..." you sputtered. 

You shifted your head over to the Black Panther and looked at his hands. They were a warm color. You had no idea what that color was called though. When he was done bandaging you, he stood over you. You could not see his eyes, but you knew he was studying you. "I will release you when your bleeding stops fully," he said.

"Who are you?" you asked.

"I cannot say," the Black Panther replied.

"Why?" you prodded, "I... I am your soulmate. If I do not know who you are, I have no way of connecting with you. Tell me something about yourself," you pleaded.

"For you own protection, you cannot know who I am. It is a curse of being the Black Panther. To walk among his people and still be forever separated."


	14. Just Kids Pt. 2 (Peter Quill/Reader)

****Throughout high school, you were an outcast. You did not gossip about who could be your possible soulmate. You knew. The color stayed. He was alive somewhere. There was no dating around. You had a soulmate. He was gone. All you remembered of him was a skinny kid with a Walkman. Not much to reminisce about. When you were older, your mother encouraged you to date others with lost soulmates. "I have, mom," you replied, "And it's always the same. We're always still searching."

You'd appeared on countless interviews. Asked every year if Peter was still alive. Traveled the world trying to find him once. Nothing. By the time you were thirty, you figured that he had to know. He just did not want to see you. Maybe he had found someone. If he was kidnapped, surely he would have escaped by now. Though maybe not. You became a detective. Tracking down others in an effort to track down a little kid named Peter Quill- a man named Peter Quill. No luck. He just disappeared. Maybe he was abducted by aliens or something.


	15. Angels and Demons (Kurt Wagner/Reader)

You apparently were not the only mutant born with large, white, feathery wings. However, your powers extended beyond your wings. You had the power to sense the good and evil in people and the power to latch onto a person in order to know whether they were in danger or not telepathically. For this reason, they called you "Guardian Angel". 

You looked over your shoulder to see him staring at you _again._ Kurt Wagner. You saw Scott nudge him and say something to him which made him look nervous. Kurt seemed to be following you around recently. Anywhere, you turned, "Nightcrawler", as he was called, was there. You took your eyes from him, and turned to walk in he other way, when you instead were greeted by Kurt's form right in front of you.

You thought about how funny a picture this would make. The angel and boy who looked like a demon. "Hello!" he said in a voice that sounded a little too rushed, high, and excited.

You smiled at him. "Hello," you said.

You stuck your hand out, and Kurt looked down at it and smiled- his smile looked more like he was baring his fangs. He reached out and shook your hand. The first thing you were aware of was not the blue of his skin, but the overwhelming feel of dread and horror that washed over you. "I'm sorry. I... I have to go," you said hurriedly jerking your hand away.

You sped away from Kurt. He only looked like a demon, but he had a heart of gold. However, you could not shake the feeling of the dark power housed within him. It made you uneasy. The angel's soulmate was a demon.


	16. Opposites Attract Pt. 2 (Erik Lensherr/Reader)

You waited on the street corner anxiously. Maybe he would not come this time. Every time he left you thought it was the last time. "Waiting for me?" asked a voice.

"Erik!" you exclaimed,

"Why are you excited?" he asked.

"I haven't seen you in a,most two months," you said.

"Too soon?" he asked.

"Why do you always say things like that? I always want to see you," you said.

Erik sighed and looked down. "Come," he said taking your arm and leading you into an alley.

"Hey, what's wrong?" you asked.

"Nothing," answered Erik.

"Yes, tell me," you said placing a hand on his cheek.

Erik leaned ever so slightly into your touch before pushing your hand away. He held out his hand in front of him, and you felt something tightening around your neck. You realized it was your chain- the one with the bullet from when you first met Erik on it. "Erik, please-" you sputtered.

You expected the chain to snap, but Erik must have been keeping the metal together as well. "Why do you do this to me?!?" ground out Erik.

"Erik-" you gasped.

"I'm a monster!" shouted Erik.

"No-" you said.

"I'm nothing more!" argued back Erik.

"Erik, the baby-" you choked out.

Erik let you go. "What baby? Y/N?" asked Erik bending down to you when you fell to the ground.

"Our baby, Erik," you said.

"Y/N, I'm so sorry," said Erik with tears in his eyes, "I told you I'm a monster. Look what I've done to you."

"Erik, you didn't hurt me," you said.

"I meant to scare you away from me," admitted Erik.

"I know. Erik, you won't hurt me. You won't let yourself hurt me," you said placing a hand on his cheek.

Erik looked down. "I want you to leave me," said Erik.

"Then why do you keep coming back?" you asked.

"We have a baby?" asked Erik.

"Yes," you replied unsure of Erik's expression.

"Goodbye," Erik said.

You got up from the ground watching as he turned and walked away. Tears sprang to your eyes. It was the first time he had left with saying goodbye.


	17. You in My Future (Peter Maximoff/Reader) (X-Men)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the X-Men Cinematic version "Peter Maximoff" as opposed to the part "Too Quick" which involves the Avengers Cinematic version "Pietro Maximoff".

"So, will I get an A on that test?" asked Peter sliding up next to you.

"Hmm. Let me check. Nada," you replied shaking your head at him.

"Why you gotta be so difficult, Y/N?" whined Peter.

"I'm difficult?" you asked shoving his face away with your hand.

Peter laughed but not for long. Colors spread themselves in front of both of your eyes. You and Peter had touched before, but this was the moment chosen for you two to become soulmates. "Woah, this is cool," said Peter smiling.

He looked at you, but you were in a daze. "Hey, Y/N! Hello! What do you see?" asked Peter waving a hand in front of your face.

"Um... I see that you better take this time to study," you said.

"Well, it's not like I can escape the inevitable," said Peter shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, maybe it's because you studied that you got the grade that I saw," you fired back.

"Probably," said Peter but before speeding off, he kissed you on the cheek and gave you a cheeky grin, "See ya, soulmate!"

You watched him go then looked down. You had no idea what Peter was going to get on his test. What you did know was that you had a vision of him and you.

 _Y/N, I'm sorry. It's just not working out_.

_"I'm sorry, Peter. I'm your soulmate. We're supposed to work things out._

_"Well, we didn't. Look, I just need some time away from this. I need to leave. I'm sorry, Y/N. It's just not working._


	18. Our Love Exceeds All Bounds Pt. 2 (Leo Fitz/Reader)

When Hive took over, you felt as if something was invading you space. As if someone was sitting on your chest and would not get off. The point was, Hive had killed you and taken your body, but you were still there... part of you... and you were fighting- fighting to be let loose.

Hive took your body back to Earth through a portal Hydra opened, and the first thing he did was take you to find Jemma. The biochemist. Of course. But there was Fitz. Your soulmate. Hive, however, was not concerned with him. But when Hive saw Jemma, Fitz was there, and the soulmate connection you had with Fitz allowed you to break free for a moment. "Y/N?" whispered Jemma when she saw you.

"It's not Y/N, Jemma," warned Fitz.

"No, it's me. I swear. It's me now. For this moment. Fitz, I need you to touch me again," you said holding out you hand.

"So you can kill me like you did the others?" shouted Fitz.

"No, please. Hive doesn't know how to break soulmate connections yet," you said getting nearer and nearer to Fitz.

"Soulmate?" asked Simmons.

"When I touched Y/N the first time, I saw it. Color. But then shortly after I brought you through, it went back to black and white," explained Fitz.

"Touch me again," you pleaded.

"No," said Fitz.

"Please. Hive is trying to claw his way out of me. Do it!" you said in desperation.

"No," replied Fitz again.

You grabbed Jemma. "Y/N!" she exclaimed.

"See? I touched Jemma, and I didn't kill her. But if you don't touch me, Hive eventually will," you said.

Fitz put up his hands and slowly approached you. He touched your arm, and your world once again became colorful. However, there were so many more colors than just blue. You let Jemma go, and you felt a peace within you- as if Hive had stopped fighting for control over you body. But the feeling of peace grew- and grew- and grew until you began to feel light-headed. "Y/N?" asked Fitz steadying you with his hands. You fell limp into Fitz's arms not moving- not breathing.

 


	19. Some Secrets Are Best Kept Hidden Pt. 2 (T'Challa/Reader)

T'Challa was too sentimental. He told you. He told you who he was. He became lazy. He could not stand to be apart from you. He gave you a place in the compound. You slept in his room. There were whispers. T'Challa was not concerned. He was a warrior. He would protect his people. Especially you. T'Challa was called away. He was needed for a meeting for the reworking of the Sokovia Accords. "If only the UN knew," he joked as he put on his suit ready to leave.

You laughed with him. "Be back soon, T'Challa," you said.

"Of course," he replied kissing you quickly before hurrying out the door.

T'Challa did come back soon, but not for good reasons. There was a terrorist attack in Wakanda. There were people who would do anything for Wakandan technology. Yet, it did not seem to be about that. The statue of the panther was torn down, and you were missing, T'Challa's compound was a mess. People were frightenedd. You were gone. "Where is she?!?" demanded T'Challa, but no one seemed to know.

T'Challa rushed out of his compound tears threatening to sting his eyes when a little boy ran up to him with a letter. It said one word. "Hunter".


	20. Love Hurts (Tony Stark/Reader)

"That was genius, Tony," you laughed with a glass of wine in your hand.

You and Tony were in his test control room as you both worked on upgrading his weapons system in his right-hand glove of the Iron Man suit. He had just tried to tweak something sending off a shot from the hand. "If you could do better, I'd suggest you get your little self over here and help," he whined.

"Here. Let me," you said sliding off the counter and taking the glove from him. You began observing the small chip used for his targeting system. "Maybe this is the problem..." you muttered as you wrenched it free.

You began working for Tony after some firm called "Nelson and Murdock" shut down your previous company. Tony tended to handpick his most important employees, and he and you hit it off. "You know. Maybe it's an issue of how your suit relates force and distance," you suggested.

"Well then, hand me the chip, and I'll run the program," said Tony.

You did sat down in another chair while Tony stared at a screen. "I don't see anything wrong with my equations. I configured them all myself," muttered Tony, "Don't think that's the issue. Here, put the chip back in the suit."

As you took it, your hand happened to brush on Tony's and soon, you were over taken by the new sensation of color. You blinked trying to take it in. Tony stared at you and then at his suit. "So that's what hot rod red looks like? No wonder so many people like it," he said.

"Tony!" you exclaimed.

"Sorry. This is... this is the most amazing thing that's happened to me... but also the most terrifying," said Tony.

"Why?" you asked.

"Because I hurt people. I used to make weapons that terrorized nations. I made suits that could be easily manipulated to kill people, and I made Ultron who tried to drop from the sky. I'm dangerous, Y/N! You gotta leave before I hurt you too," pleaded Tony.

"Tony, you're not going to..." you tried, but Tony cut you off by harshly yelling, "I said to leave!"

"Fine. I'll put the chip back in your stupid glove, and I'll be on my merry way!" you spat back at him.

You angrily whirled around connecting the chip back into its place. You were just about done by the time you heard Tony begin to shout, "Wait!"

He had forgotten that the chip needed to be calibrated before being being inserted back in, and as a security measure, the glove was programmed to shoot if the chip was reinserted. The glove let out a blast against a tall shelf, and you jumped back. "Y/N, are you okay?" asked Tony frantically holding you.

"Yeah, I'm fine," you replied.

"You see what I mean?" said Tony.

Your eyes watered, and you shuffled away from him. "It's not your fault-" was all you got out before some supplies from the shelf the blast hit fell and hit your head.

 


	21. Red Blood Pt. 2 (Grant Ward/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20k guys. 20K!!! You guys are amazing! Thank you! :)

"Grant Ward killed Rosalind Price because of Kara and Y/N," began Coulson.

"Why Y/N?" asked May.

"Because he says we're keeping her from him. Taking away his happiness," replied Coulson.

"The man's a psychopath. If it wasn't for me, the last time Ward had Y/N, he would've killed her!" shouted Daisy.

"We have something he wants this time. Not the other way around. We can't be on the offensive this time. We gotta play defense. Until that time, Agent Y/N, you are to be under complete and constant watch. Understand?" asked Coulson turning towards you.

"Yes, I understand," you replied.

"Good. It's always better when that happens," said Coulson, "Get to work!" 

The team dispersed leaving Couldon and May alone to figure out Ward's strategy. You followed Fitzsimmons to the lab to talk to Jemma. "If you were suddenly taken away from Fitz, how would you feel?" you asked her.

"Horrible, really. I mean, I was suddenly taken away from Will, and it was hard. I felt like I was dying. I knew he was dead. The color faded, but then one magical day, it returned in the form of Fitz," said Jemma.

"What are you saying?" you asked.

"I'm saying that... perhaps, there's better options," replied Jemma.

"You mean kill Ward so I can find someone _you_ find more suitable," you accused.

"You weren't there when Ward betrayed us. You didn't feel the pain and despair Fitz and I felt when our friend tried to murder us then played it off that he was trying to give us a chance to escape. He's crazy, Y/N. Maybe you are too for wanting to go after him... No, sorry, I didn't mean that... I... I tried to go back for Will even after he died. I shouldn't talk," quickly apologized Jemma.

"I'm sorry too. Ward is our enemy and a traitor. I have no right to speak to you like that," you apologized.

"Yeah," replied Jemma.

You two remained in absolute silence until Daisy jogged over with Mack following her. "We've got a message from Ward for Y/N," said Daisy holding out her tablet.

You took it confusedly. The message read: "When I finally have you again, I won't know whether to kiss or kill you."

"He... He needs to be stopped," you admitted.

You stuffed your hands in your pockets and looked downwards shuffling your feet. If Grant Ward had to die, you still would not be the one to take the shot.


	22. Worlds Apart Pt. 2 (Jefferson/Reader)

You had escaped with your head intact four times trying to get information about your soulmate's whereabouts. In your opinion, you had become quite good at it. Good enough, that you found out where he was and what he was doing. He was trying to make a hat that would lead to other realms like the one he apparently had, but he could not make one. You knew nothing about portal-jumping hats, but you decided to ge see him anyway. Besides, the rumors were that he had gone mad with his work. They called him the Mad Hatter. However, you were convinced that he was fine, and it was nothing his soulmate could not fix. 

You sneaked into his room one night where you saw him working on a new hat amidst all the others. "Jefferson, correct?" you asked.

"No Jefferson, no more. I'm the hatter," he replied focused on his hat.

"Would you at least look at me?" you implored.

He raised his eyes to you for a second before shooting them downwards. "Don't you remember me? Your soulmate?" you asked.

"Had a soulmate. Grace's mother. Gotta find Grace. I'm late for tea!" he exclaimed madly rushing for another needle off his desk.

"Who's Grace?" you asked.

"Oh, Grace. My Grace. I promised you I'd never leave again," moaned Jefferson breaking down into tears.

"No, don't cry. Tell me who Grace is," you said patting him on the back.

"I'm late for tea. With the Grace and the hare. Gotta get back to Grace," muttered Jefferson.

You had guessed Grace was his daughter already, but you wanted him to say it and prove his sanity. It did not happen. He used and muttered about Grace and teatime for an hour before screaming and throwing down the hat he had been working on. He put his head down and began whimpering. "Hey, Jefferson, it's okay. You'll find a way to get back to Grace," you said softly rubbing his back.

"Grace must be so lonely now. I'm lonely too," said Jefferson.

"No, you're not. I'm here. I'm your soulmate. I'll always be here for you," you said.

"Always?" asked Jefferson looking up at you.

You were about to answer when his eyes suddenly fell downwards. "Gotta get to Grace. I'm late for tea with the hare!" he exclaimed grabbing at more material to make another hat.

They were right. Wonderland had driven your soulmate insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been away from this for so long. There are so many chapters and still more characters still sitting in the drafts. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, for getting this fic to almost 25,000 hits. That's insane, guys, you're amazing.


	23. The Power of Friendship Pt. 2 (Foggy Nelson/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was a long hiatus! It’s been 4 months, but thank you, THANK YOU to my readers. You guys are amazing! For context, I wrote this chapter on May 1st, 2016, and it is still my most favorite chapter out of all the ones I have written so enjoy. I owe it to you guys.

"Matt!" called Foggy as he opened the door to Matt's apartment.

He walked in stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Foggy?" you asked.

You were huddled upon the couch wiping tears from your eyes. "Hey, Y/N, what's wrong?" asked Foggy coming over to you.

"Nothing. Matt's not here. You can try calling him," you said.

Foggy nodded. He wanted to walk away. Perhaps that would be the best, but he stayed. "No, something's wrong. Let Dr. Foggy help," he said sitting on the couch across from you.

"It's just... How much time does Matt spend with Karen?" you asked.

Foggy was taken aback. "Uh, uh I don't know. I mean, she works in the office. We're all friends. Why?" asked Foggy.

"Because every time I try to call him recently, he says he's out with Karen. You know Matt pretty well, can you answer a question for me?" you asked,

"Yeah, sure. Matt and I are best friends," replied Foggy.

"Practically the same person sometimes," you commented, "Am I really the type of girl Matt is into?" 

"Yeah, of course. I mean, you can take it from me. Matt and I have been in love with the same girl before," said.

"Really? Who?" you asked.

"Karen. I shouldn't have brought that up," replied Foggy quietly.

Fresh tears sprang to your eyes. "I know I'm not the greatest person in the world sometimes, but..." you began, but Foggy shushed you.

"Don't even start that. Matt loves you. You and him are...great together," reassured Foggy.

"Do you really think Matt and I are soulmates?" you asked Foggy.

"Well, you guys will never know. But you two believe so, and it's been working for you this far so let's not let anything mess that up. I've never seen Matt more happy than when he's with you," said Foggy.

You laughed. "Really?" you asked.

"Yep. Besides, I need you to stick around too," added Foggy.

"Thanks, Nelson," you said.

You held out your hand in front of you feeling for Foggy's shoulder. When you found it you pulled him in for a hug. Foggy was the first to pull away. "Alright, see you around. And quit with the crying. It'll poison my beautiful day," said Foggy.

You laughed again. "Bye," you said.

"Bye, Y/N," replied Foggy.

Later on that day, Foggy found Matt with Karen at the office. "Hey, man, can I talk to you alone?" asked Foggy.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Matt after Foggy ushered him outside.

"It's Y/N. You gotta let her know you love her," said Foggy.

"Why? What happened?" asked Matt concernedly.

"I came by looking for you, and I found your girl there crying her poor little scarred eyes out because you've been spending all your time with Karen. Not cool, dude," admonished Foggy.

"I had no idea," replied Matt.

"Yeah? Well, it would behoove you to have a few good ones right now," teased Foggy.

"You sound like you could be her older brother," said Matt.

"Not even close, man," laughed Foggy.

"Flowers?" tried Matt.

"And chocolate. Dark. And red roses. Don't go pink or something stupid like that," said Foggy.

"Does it really matter what color. It's not like she'd know," commented Matt.

"Yeah, it does. Red is a fiery color. It's about passion and emotion," said Foggy.

"How would you know? Have you experienced the 'passion and emotion'?" joked Matt.

Foggy laughed it off. "I've read it online. Just go, and tend to your woman," he said giving Matt a shove.

"I'll one-up you on the dark chocolate and get chocolate covered strawberries," said Matt walking out the door grabbing his cane from its position against the wall.

"Good thinking," said Foggy making the perfect sign with his hand.

Matt smiled and left. Foggy walked back into the office. "Hey, Foggy, where's Matt?" asked Karen.

"Uh, tending to some really important business," replied Foggy.

"You mean Y/N?" Karen prodded.

Foggy nodded silently. "Hey, you're gonna have to tell Matt sooner or later. He deserves to know," said Karen.

"He deserves to be happy. The last time he loved someone, they were ripped away from him. I'm not about to be the bad guy here," said Foggy.

"Matt would want you to be happy," Karen said placing a hand on Foggy's shoulder.

"I am happy," replied Foggy thanking God that Karen did not also possess the ability to know when he was lying.

 


	24. Angels and Demons Pt. 2 (Kurt Wagner/Reader)

Your parents had traveled the world with you when you were young. Your wings were small and undeveloped, easily hidden underneath a shirt. However, your power of empathy was full force. The ability to find the light and darkness in people had not manifested. Your parents decided to stop in Germany to see a circus where it was rumored that a real demon performed- the famous Nightcrawler.

When he finally came on stage, the people gasped or stared in awe. Some people whispered something about "special effects" and "optical illusions". You were overwhelmed by his feeling of shyness and worry. After all, he was young like you. However, the music started playing, and he began his acrobatic routine. The more he performed, the more a feeling of joy washed over you through the connection you formed with him. At the end of his routine, the people did not care if he was a "freak of nature" or not. There was a thunderous applause as the audience was very well-entertained.

After the show, you found Nightcrawler while your parents spoke to the other performers. "Hello," you said quietly.

He was crouched in the corner and jumped when you found him. "Hello," he finally replied.

"You were good. Why are you so scared?" you asked.

"I'm not scared," retorted Nightcrawler.

"Yes you are. I can feel it. I have the power of sympathy... no, empathy!" you corrected yourself.

Nightcrawler gave in. "Because people will try to see if I am really a demon," he said.

"What's your real name?" you asked.

"Kurt Wagner," Kurt replied.

"Well, I don't care if you're a 'demon' or not. You seem pretty nice," you said.

Kurt laughed a little. "Thank you. You do too," he replied.

"Well, I see my parents looking so I better go now. I'll watch out for you!" you shouted.

"Bye!" shouted Kurt after you.

You did watch out for Kurt. You maintained your connection with him for years until one fateful day. You had felt a wave of overwhelming pain and sadness, and it was too painful to keep holding on so you let go. You learned later that was the day Kurt was kidnapped to fight Angel. 

That feeling tore at your soul. The feeling that you had abandoned Kurt made you really sad, but you supposed now you knew why. He was your soulmate, and you ran away from him. You prayed to God that Kurt did not remember your face.


	25. Love is Blind Pt. 2 (Matt Murdock/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30k??? YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Thank you so much!

"Matt, you... You still believe what you do about soulmates?" you asked.

"I was just kidding when I said God must have forgotten about blind people when he created soulmates," said Matt.

"I know, I know. Just, when you came over my apartment to work on that case, when I touched you, I..." you tried to explain, but Matt cut you off.

"You didn't, Y/N. You... you... You're saying..." stammered Matt.

You watched him gauging his reaction. He buried his head in his hands. "Matt, I'm sorry... I... I don't really know what to do," you said, "I'm not lying."

"I know, Y/N, I know. Just... What does color look like?" Matt asked in a half-broken voice.

"It's undescribable," you whispered.


End file.
